Spells listed by range
This page lists all spells in Neverwinter Nights, classified by their range. Personal These spells can only be cast on the caster themself. * Aura of glory * Aura versus alignment * Balagarn's iron horn * Battletide * Blood frenzy * Camouflage * Clairaudience/clairvoyance * Death armor * Divine favor * Divine power * Earthquake * Elemental shield * Energy buffer * Entropic shield * Ethereal visage * Expeditious retreat * Find traps * Fire storm * Ghostly visage * Globe of invulnerability * Greater magic fang * Greater sanctuary * Greater spell mantle * Greater stoneskin * Healing circle * Invisibility purge * Invisibility sphere * Legend lore * Lesser spell mantle * Magic fang * Mestil's acid sheath * Meteor swarm * Minor globe of invulnerability * Nature's balance * One with the land * Polymorph self * Prayer * Premonition * Protection from spells * See invisibility * Shadow shield * Shapechange * Shield * Spell mantle * Storm of vengeance * Tenser's transformation * Time stop * True strike * War cry * Wounding whispers Touch These spells can be cast on any target within 2.25 meters. * Aid * Amplify * Aura of vitality * Awaken * Barkskin * Bestow curse * Blackstaff * Blade thirst * Bless weapon * Bull's strength * Cat's grace * Combust * Contagion * Continual flame * Cure critical wounds * Cure light wounds * Cure minor wounds * Cure moderate wounds * Cure serious wounds * Darkfire * Deafening clang * Death ward * Displacement * Eagle's splendor * Endurance * Endure elements * Flame weapon * Fox's cunning * Ghoul touch * Greater magic weapon * Greater restoration * Harm * Heal * Healing sting * Holy sword * Identify * Improved invisibility * Infestation of maggots * Inflict critical wounds * Inflict light wounds * Inflict minor wounds * Inflict moderate wounds * Inflict serious wounds * Invisibility * Ironguts * Keen edge * Lesser restoration * Light * Mage armor * Magic circle against alignment * Magic vestment * Magic weapon * Mass heal * Monstrous regeneration * Negative energy protection * Neutralize poison * Owl's insight * Owl's wisdom * Poison * Protection from alignment * Protection from elements * Raise dead * Regenerate * Remove curse * Remove disease * Resist elements * Resistance * Restoration * Resurrection * Sanctuary * Shield of faith * Slay living * Spell resistance * Stone bones * Stoneskin * True seeing * Ultravision * Vampiric touch * Virtue Short These spells can be cast on any target within 8 meters. * Animate dead * Banishment * Black blade of disaster * Burning hands * Charm monster * Charm person * Charm person or animal * Cloud of bewilderment * Color spray * Cone of cold * Control undead * Create greater undead * Create undead * Destruction * Dismissal * Drown * Energy drain * Enervation * Finger of death * Flame lash * Gedlee's electric loop * Glyph of warding * Greater planar binding * Haste * Horizikaul's boom * Ice dagger * Implosion * Inferno * Lesser mind blank * Lesser planar binding * Mass charm * Mass haste * Mestil's acid breath * Mind blank * Mordenkainen's sword * Planar ally * Planar binding * Power word, kill * Power word, stun * Prismatic spray * Quillfire * Ray of enfeeblement * Remove blindness/deafness * Remove fear * Remove paralysis * Scare * Shelgarn's persistent blade * Slow * Summon creature I * Summon creature II * Summon creature III * Summon creature IV * Summon creature IX * Summon creature V * Summon creature VI * Summon creature VII * Summon creature VIII * Summon shadow (shadow conjuration) * Tasha's hideous laughter * Wail of the banshee * Weird Medium These spells can be cast on any target within 20 meters. * Acid splash * Ball lightning * Blade barrier * Blindness/deafness * Circle of death * Circle of doom * Clarity * Confusion * Creeping doom * Crumble * Delayed blast fireball * Dispel magic * Dominate animal * Dominate monster * Dominate person * Doom * Electric jolt * Elemental swarm * Evard's black tentacles * Fear * Feeblemind * Firebrand * Flame strike * Flare * Flesh to stone * Freedom of movement * Gate * Great thunderclap * Greater dispelling * Greater spell breach * Gust of wind * Hammer of the gods * Hold animal * Hold monster * Hold person * Horrid wilting * Knock * Lesser dispel * Lesser spell breach * Lightning bolt * Mass blindness/deafness * Mordenkainen's disjunction * Negative energy burst * Negative energy ray * Phantasmal killer * Ray of frost * Scintillating sphere * Searing light * Sleep * Stinking cloud * Stone to flesh * Stonehold * Sunbeam * Sunburst * Undeath to death * Vine mine * Wall of fire * Web * Word of faith Long These spells can be cast on any target within 40 meters. * Acid fog * Bane * Bigby's clenched fist * Bigby's crushing hand * Bigby's forceful hand * Bigby's grasping hand * Bigby's interposing hand * Bless * Bombardment * Call lightning * Chain lightning * Cloudkill * Darkness * Daze * Dirge * Entangle * Fireball * Flame arrow * Grease * Ice storm * Incendiary cloud * Isaac's greater missile storm * Isaac's lesser missile storm * Magic missile * Mass camouflage * Melf's acid arrow * Mind fog * Silence * Sound burst * Spike growth * Undeath's eternal foe Spells listed by range